The Thorburns
by skulking bitch
Summary: Hermione's parents die and a real mysterious pureblood family takes her home. New boys notices her. What would Draco do?
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

****

**The Letter**

Everyone gathered in the great hall for breakfast on the last day school. Excited chattering filled the air and Hermione plopped herself enthusiastically between her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Look! Mail's here!" Hermione looked skyward towards a swarm of owls circling downwards, expecting the usual scrawny owl which delivered the Daily Prophet.

However, a large, staunch owl landed hastily, knocking over a glass of juice. Ruffling its feathers impatiently while a curious Hermione untied the letter from its foot, it took off immediately.

_To Hermione, our beloved daughter,_

_By the time you've read this letter, it is most likely we have left this world to settle peacefully in heaven. _

_We have been keeping a secret from you, which we regret not to tell you about while we were alive. You were adopted by us when you were a baby from an orphanage in London. When you were ten, your birth parents paid us a visit at home while you were in school and told us about the actual past of your life. All the term breaks you came back home crying about being called a "mudblood" really tempted us to tell you about the real truth, but we were held back because of a promise made to your real parents. _

_You have been descended from the oldest line of wizarding families, the Thorburns. We were told to raise you till the age of seventeen, before you return to your real family, due to reasons which will be told by your birth parents personally. However, we have passed on and you are obliged to return to your family earlier to live with them. _

_Ps. you're still our favourite baby girl._

_Love,_

_Your loving parents_

_Jane and Henry Granger_

A tear slid down Hermione's face as she folded the letter carefully and placed it into her pocket. Harry and Ron, who had been reading the letter behind her shoulders, fell into awkward silence. Harry patted her back slowly, carefully thinking over what he should say.

"Don't worry everything's going to turn out fine, we're still here for you"

"Stay with us at the burrow this holidays, mom will be more than pleased," Offered Ron.

Hermione didn't speak a word the whole day, up till the train ride the next day. Harry and Ron became increasingly worried but decided among themselves that Hermione was best left alone. She spent the whole train ride looking out of the window, eating a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans.

Finally, when they reached platform 9 ¾ , a tall, brown haired handsome boy who looked about 20 approached Hermione, smiling. Ron and Harry eyed the boy suspiciously, while he hugged Hermione briefly.

"I'm your brother, Malcolm Thorburn. I'm here to take you home." He said kindly.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, hugging each of them tightly (Harry turning rather red) and whispering something about owling them, before shyly taking Malcolm's extended arm, allowing him to apparate her away.

* * *

"Wow." Breathed Hermione. 

Malcolm chuckled at his sister and led her into the living room ("Grand hall!" he corrected her) where two adults sat. The lady had the same brown hair as Hermione, cascading in soft curls. The man had the same deep set brown eyes as Malcolm, and the similar sharp features Hermione had as well. They both smiled warmly at her, making her blush slightly and smile back shyly.

"Sit down, my dear child. I am Boris Thorburn, your father, and this is Trina, your mother."

Hermione felt herself walking mechanically to the couch and sitting down comfortably on the patent leather. The lady took her hand, tears brimming from her eyes. "My daughter… My precious baby girl…"

The man stared at them with sad eyes, still keeping a smile on his face. Catching Hermione's eyes, he said, "We are sorry." Pausing to let his wife calm down from sobbing, he continued "When you were born, my father, also your grandfather, who was a faithful follower of the Dark Lord was at his peak. He was harming everyone around him and implicating his relatives in all the evil he did. And when you were born, he was furious that you were not a baby boy. Frightened that he would hurt you, we sent you away, making a vow to reclaim you into the family when you were of age."

"We're really sorry about Jane and Henry, they were good people. We're not expecting you to accept everything and take us intimately, but we still love you."

Upon hearing about her foster parents, Hermione choked back a sob. Trina hugged her daughter sympathetically and rubbed her back.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad."

Malcolm, who had been watching the two bawling ladies for the past 15 minutes, got rather impatient. He gently grabbed his sister's arm and chided his mother to allow him to show her around. Finally, they let go of each other and Hermione was cheerily walking along her brother, chatting.

"Do you work?"

"At the ministry, yes."

"That's where I want to apply after getting my NEWTS results!"

"Are you kidding me? It's boring as hell! It would be nice for a change though; there isn't a pretty witch in sight there." Malcolm replied playfully.

"Actually, don't. I wouldn't want my sister being fawned by thousands of perverts." He added thoughtfully after eyeing his beautiful sister.

Hermione laughed heartily at her brother and stopped in her tracks as she saw a certain blonde approaching her.

"Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fic. Please review! Tell me what's good/bad about this first chapter. More interesting things to come. I promise!**


	2. NEWTS

**NEWTS**

"Hey! Draco!" Malcolm called enthusiastically.

The boys greeted each other with slaps on their backs and spoke animatedly. Suddenly, as if just noticing Hermione's presence, they fell to a silence. Malcolm dragged his sister in front of him (who was busy glaring at Draco) and said proudly "My sister, Hermione Thorburn".

"Sister?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, the long lost one who is about your age… Oh! Haven't you both met in school? She attends Hogwarts too!"

Draco quickly recovered from his shock to a smirk.

"Never expected you to be one of us, Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth angrily in protest while Draco smirked at her, looking pleased with himself.

"Stupid pureblooded, arrogant, prat."

"You must be a Gryffindor." Malcolm mused.

"True blue Gryffindor." Hermione confirmed.

* * *

Hermione and Malcolm spent the next hour playing exploding snap by the poolside while Draco sulked at the corner, insisting that he was totally uninterested when actually he looked like he was dying for a game. 

"OH MERLIN!" Hermione gasped, "NEWTS results are arriving today! Anytime soon!" Oh my…" Frantically waving her arms and huffing, Hermione grabbed an amused Malcolm by the arm while Draco rolled his eyes.

Just as Hermione got out of her seat, she gasped again, anxiously pointing skywards. Draco and Malcolm looked up curiously to see two barn owls soaring towards them, Draco cursing loudly under his breath while Hermione rushed forward.

Draco watch interestedly as Hermione grabbed the leg of the nearest owl and untying the letter hastily, observing the words _"DRACO MALFOY" _printed on the cover of the envelope. Closing her eyes and muttering a prayer under her breath, Hermione tore open the letter and screamed.

"TROLL FOR MUGGLE STUDIES? OH MY GOODNESS! IVE BEEN A MUGGLE ALL MY LIFE! AVERAGE FOR TRANSFIGURATION! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT REVISING MY PRACTICAL WORK 2 HOURS BEFORE LIGHTS OFF WASN'T SUFFICIENT! OH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Hermione sobbed hysterically into the letter while Malcolm patted her head gently.

"Granger, THORBURN, I believe that's my letter you've tore opened rudely before shedding sorry tears for my excellent grades."

Hermione continued wailing.

"GRANGER!" Draco chuckled while poking the large envelope which read _"HERMIONE GRANGER THORBURN"_ at Hermione, who was flapping her arms angrily around.

"What?"

"Your results" Draco snapped.

Hermione looked up at the envelope which Draco was still poking her with, grabbed his hand to stable it, and blinked stupidly at the envelope. "Right"

Exchanging Draco's letter with her own, she cautiously unfolded her results.

Draco observed Hermione from the corner of his eye while Malcolm stood 2 feet away, afraid of another outburst as she scanned the letter intently, silently.

After 5 minutes, Hermione was still studying her letter intensely, and Malcolm decided to peek at his sister's results, approaching cautiously from her back.

"Twelve Outstandings! Wow looks like you've got the real Thorburn genes!" Malcolm said, sounding slightly too cheery.

"Not bad, Granger"

"You too, Malfoy"

* * *

With a satisfied nod, Hermione refolded her letter and skipped happily into the house, humming a happy tune, fixed with a grin. 

"Please tell me my sister isn't always like that in school."

"Some people say her middle name's Bookworm"

"Ah."

"Looking pleased with yourself, _Thorburn_." Draco observed as Hermione scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. "Definitely."

"Going to apply for a job?"

"That's none of your business"

"Ah well, just to let you know that I have already been offered a place at the _Ministry_"

Hermione snorted.

"That's the Department of Wizarding Welfare, if you want to join me" Draco pressed on.

No response.

"Hope to see you there. Try not to bring _Potter_ and _Weasley_ along to contaminate the air."

No response.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know this chapter's a little too short! But please be patient and REVIEW!**


	3. Poke, Poke

**A/N: More depth into her parents' death this chapter : ) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! Hope I successfully tied some loose ends up in this chapter regarding how quick everything's moving. :/ Please continue reviewing! Love.**

* * *

**Poke, Poke**

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

Malcolm sat down next to Hermione by the pool, taking off his shoes to dip his feet into the blue water.

"I was just thinking…" Started Hermione hesitantly.

"Go on"

"Everything moved so quickly… I got an owl in the morning, on the last day of school, a vague letter from my parents telling me that they passed away… And that I'm not their real daughter and hours later, I'm right here at this family where I feel totally weird…" Hermione began her rant and slowly, she began crying.

"It's like… I feel like I'm expected to just accept everything… Don't even know what happened… My parents… Ron… Harry are not even here with me… Need people… Need people to talk to!" Her crying became harder and Malcolm pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her consolingly. Malcolm rocked his younger sister slowly and humming _"Chocolate Frogs & Jelly Beans"_ as her words slowly became inaudible, trying to calm her down.

Hermione's sobs calmly disappeared, and slowly, she fell into constant breathing, closing her eyes. Malcolm smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't tell you. I know it's difficult to just take things that way but you'll know why soon. I'm sorry I couldn't be the older brother you always had these years… I love you my baby sister"

* * *

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke poke._

"Hrmh."

"Wake up"

_Poke._

Hermione grunted angrily in her sleep, pulling her blanker firmly over herself and curling into a ball.

_Poke._

Breathing heavily, Hermione counted to three under the sheets and sprung out crossly from her bed. "WHAT?!!?!!"

"Breakfast, _Thorburn_" Draco drawled with a smirk, leaving the room quickly after spotting Hermione's angry scowl.

Hermione crawled out of her gigantic bed gingerly, lamenting on the numerous layers of mattresses as her leg dangled over the edge. She somewhat felt like _The Princess and the Pea_, a fairytale she used to love reading when she was five. While stoning at the edge of her bed, she took in her surroundings carefully. The room was the size of her _living room, dining area and the kitchen _put together, with a full panel of glass surrounding the room draped over with heavy cream and gold curtains. The white carpeted floor looked really fluffy and bouncy _(and amazingly spotless)_ and her bed stood in the middle, a grand four poster with a bright combination of colourful drapes. Getting off her bed, she wandered into another smaller room with mirrors as walls, apparently the powder room, where a grand Victorian looking dresser sat, with a beautiful matching set of brushes and such.

_Oh my god, I can't believe Malfoy saw me sleeping like a pig with my hair like this! And so much sleeping sand!_

Hermione hastily rubbed out the dried tears which caked her eye and examined carefully before stepping out of the powder room into the bathroom. The bathroom resembled the Head Girl's bathroom with the large _"bath pool"_ and several levers for different flavored soaps. _Mmmm._

After washing her face, brushing her teeth, combing out her frizzy hair, and changing into a fresh set of robes _(from her amazing wardrobe)_, she prodded down the stairs where she was greeted by 4 beaming faces – and 1 sulky one (Draco).

"Hermione dear! Come meet the Malfoys! This is Narcissa and that's Draco!" Trina introduced enthusiastically.

"Beautiful like your mother" Narcissa complimented Hermione, who was smiling politely back. "A pity Lennox isn't here"

Draco scowled. "Lennox wouldn't want to meet _her_ even if he was here"

_Who is Lennox? Okay whatever. I'm just going to sit through this thing and get away ASAP._

As if reading her mind, Malcolm jumped in, telling her to get ready as soon as possible as they would be visiting Diagon Alley promptly after breakfast to which Hermione gratefully nodded her head to.

* * *

When Hermione returned to her room, she was greeted with Hedwig, who was impatiently at the foot of her bed. Hermione let out an excited squeal and rushed to untie the letter. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? We've been rather worried about you but after getting our NEWTS yesterday, we decided that you've probably cheered up considerably (Need we ask about your results?)._

_How's your new family like? Are they nice towards you? If they are really nasty to you, we could try rescuing you back to The Burrow and hide you!!!_

Hermione laughed when she recognized Ron's messy scrawl.

_Ron and I are applying to be aurors at the Ministry and I guess you're applying to Control of House Elves Department? Good luck! Please write back!_

_Love,_

_Harry & Ron_

Hermione grabbed a parchment and a quill from her trunk and began her reply:

_Dear Ron & Harry,_

_I miss you two so much! I've met my family- my brother's awesome. Haven't got the chance to talk much to my parents yet though, but they do seem really nice. Guess what, Malfoy's been prowling around my house really often and is apparently a close friend of my family's. I can't help feeling gleeful that he hasn't been able to call me a Mudblood._

_NEWTS results were alright. Rather disappointed that I dropped divination though. I've already applied for a job at the Ministry – hope to see you boys there soon! And yes, we'll meet up really soon too._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *


	4. The Big Ugly Blonde Troll

**The Big Ugly Blonde Troll**

The next few days flew past quickly with a standard routine. Malcolm had left with their father to France for a "Father-son holiday and bonding time" so Hermione was pretty much left alone at home. In the mornings, she would be woken up by Draco poking her, which Hermione had grown strangely quite fond of. And spending her afternoons in the family library reading her favourite books, where Draco surprisingly followed her and tried reading a few books which Hermione recommended to him. Even though he insisted that they were all "boring" and "silly", he still religiously sat through the afternoons, flipping through pages in the couch next to Hermione. Much to her delight, Draco even started to discuss actively about the books with her over lunch. During the evenings, tailors would come in and out of her room to fit dress robes and all sorts of clothing. There was even one day when a stout little lady whisked around a blushing naked Hermione to take her measurements for _custom bras and underwear._

One fine day, however, Hermione wasn't awakened by Draco's poking, but an angry black owl pecking her shoulders unceremoniously. Annoyed, Hermione yanked off the golden envelope and read:

_Dear Ms. Hermione Thorburn,_

_You have cordially been invited to Draco Malfoy's birthday ball on 8__th__ August._

_Time: 8pm_

_Venue: Malfoy Manor_

_Dress code: Formal_

_You are welcome to bring along a date._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Malfoys_

After breakfast, Hermione resumed her seat on her favourite couch reading _"Faries: A fairytale"_, but was somehow unable to concentrate, feeling something was missing and couldn't help wondering why _he_ wasn't here today. She was most annoyed when a smirking blonde kept reappearing in her mind and finally, after reading the same line for the hundredth time, she slammed her book shut and rubbed her eyes furiously.

Deciding that she should do something, _anything but to think about that stupid prat, _she owled Ron and Harry for tea at Diagon alley, which she had received a prompt reply from, agreeing to meet at four.

* * *

_One more hour till they arrive, what should I do?_

Hermione instinctively walked into Flourish and Botts, a bookstore she loved dearly. Recalling her horribly failed attempts to read, she decided against staying and headed for the door again. However, a glimpse of blonde caught her eye at the far corner of the shop. Curious, she inched closer behind a tall bookshelf and peered.

"Oh! Draco!" Laughed an abnormally high pitched voice.

Draco! And Pansy! Pansy was clawing her nails into Draco's arms and giggling foolishly while Draco smirked and read a book. _"Draculas and sex"_

Tutting in disgust and anger, Hermione turned and stormed away, cursing under her breath. _Lowly hypocrite!_

Too obsessed with her anger, Hermione found herself at the Children's section where children were wailing and screaming, a large bewitched signboard read "SALE! 2 KNUTS A PIECE" over a trolley of small books. Hermione glided her hand over the rack of books absentmindedly… "OUCH!!!!!"

Lifting her finger, a book a size of a sandwich was clamped to her finger furiously, determined not to let go. _"The big ugly blonde troll"_ Roughly yanking the book, she flipped open the first page: _Long, long time ago, there lived a big, ugly, blonde troll._ Underneath the wordings, there was a picture of an ugly smirking troll, with floppy blonde hair! The next page read: _He enjoyed poking muggles_. The same picture of the ugly blonde troll appeared, this time to Hermione's amusement, began poking her. Satisfied that she had found the perfect present for Draco's birthday, she closed the book, buttoned the cover, and paid two knuts.

* * *

"HERMIONE!" "HERMIONE!" Two boys called excitedly from the window table at the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Ron! HARRY!" Hermione squealed gleefully as she was enveloped in two humongous hugs.

The three best friends filled each other in quickly about their summers. Hermione told them that Draco was actually rather nice _(Harry and Ron snorted)_ and actually intellectual if you discuss certain topics with him_. ("Hhrmph")_

Ron proudly told Hermione that he finally bought the firebolt which he had been saving up for, while Harry added in snippets of their 1VS1 quidditch matches. Sensing the danger of the conversation being steered by the boys towards quiddich, Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

"Are you guys free on the 8th December?"

"That's the day of the Grand finals of Chudley Cannons and Queezy Queenies!"

"Yeah! Fred and George got us tickets to watch! And a one week stay at the Quidditch Resort too!"

"Blimey Hermione, never knew you were so well informed about all aspects"

"Who do you reckon will win?"

"Got my bets places on the QQs! Best seeker ever, Jacques Morty"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two boys droned on about quidditch, quidditch, and more quidditch. _Guess I got to go dateless to Draco's ball. But that's rather embarrassing! Given that he'd probably be taking Pansy… Why do you even care, Thorburn?_

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Enunciate!

**Enunciate!**

Poke poke.

Poke poke.

"Sod off, Malfoy"

"What a way to speak to your mother, young lady!" Came an amused voice.

Hermione, realizing that it wasn't Draco, sprung opened her eyes and sat up straight in bed. A tall lady wearing a sky blue tunic was smiling, hands on her hips. Embarrassed, Hermione apologized profusely to her mother which she laughed off amusedly. Trina dragged her sleepy daughter out of bed into the powder room, where the large oak wardrobe stood.

"Come on" Trina giggled, "We're throwing a pool party today!" She flung open the doors, and plunged her head into the depths of the wardrobe. Hermione stood behind her mother, trying to make out the muffled words which she was speaking to her.

"AH! Here it is!" Trina exclaimed excitedly, lugging a large wooden chest out of the massive wardrobe. She flung open the cover, and Hermione gasped. It was filled with about a hundred bikinis, all of different styles and colours, which Trina was busying herself to search through. "Specifically told Madame Flute to tailor it for this party… Now where is that little baby..."

Finally, Trina gave a delightful squeal and threw silky brown bikini at her daughter.

"Custom made in Italy with your specific measurements" Trina confirmed with a smirk. "Go take a nice long bath! I'll be right back up here with breakfast to do your hair and stuff! No time to lose!" She shooed her daughter into the bathroom and hurried out.

* * *

Hermione turned the tap to fill the bath with water while proceeding to push the _"Cinnamon"_ button for bubbles. While waiting for the tub to fill, she brushed her teeth and combed through her frizzy hair. _I miss Jane and Henry Granger_. With a sigh, she dipped into the large tub and rested her chin on her arm, closing her eyes.

_Sure, the Thorburns are cool, but how much do I actually know about them? After all, they are close to the Malfoys… How did mom and dad pass away? Could it be linked to my family? Why do they avoid my questions? I should try asking Malcolm again when he's back._

* * *

"Just in time!" said Trina in a sing-song voice, who was laying the large plate on the dressing table. "Take a seat darling!"

Hermione sat down obediently, her stomach rumbling loudly at the sight of food. "Eat! There's no need to be shy! I brought it up so that I could have more time to do your hair!" Trina said with a laugh as she watched her daughter flush.

Hermione dug into her scrumptious breakfast hungrily as Trina pronounced spells crisply to fix her daughter's hair. _("Never mumble your spells, there was once when I mumbled eutalicita and the spell worked like yutalika – I had to live with angry boils down my neck for two days!")_

As Hermione ate, she chatted heartily with her mother, _her real mother_ with much laughter and joy. She was enjoying the company of her mother immensely – she liked her a lot. They talked about school, food, books, cats, owls, everything which interested Hermione, and her _mother_. When they came to the inevitable topic – boys, Hermione blushed furiously Trina pressed on, questioning her.

"How many boyfriends have you had? With the Thorburn genes, I bet you have broken 10 hearts!"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Haven't had any before… But dated one boy though."

Trina gasped excitedly, "Who! Is he cute? Did he attend Hogwarts? Have you kissed?"

Hermione blushed furiously in return and Trina giggled more excitedly. "He attended Durmstrang, his name's Viktor Krum."

Trina's eyes widened considerably at the mention of Viktor. "Krum? The Bulgarian seeker? Wow. Why don't you invite him over for a visit, hun?"

"I'll owl him." Hermione said shyly.

Poking the last cocktail sausage with her fork, Hermione looked up for the first time in the mirror sitting in front of her. Trina had transformed her hair into a half done up messy bun, letting the loose ringlets of brown hair drop down her back. Something was different about her face. Looking carefully, a totally natural make up had been applied to her face to accentuate her sharp features and almond shaped brown eyes.

"My secret waterproof formula! Guaranteed not to run in the pool!" Winked Trina. "Now… For you to put on the bikini and that tunic I prepared for you…" Pointing to where a honey colored tunic hung off the rack.

Hermione grabbed the hanger enthusiastically and hurried into the bathroom to change. The bikini fitted her at the right places, showing a little less than a normal bikini but just enough. Intricate designs lined suggestively around it and literally, it was made for her.

Trina beamed proudly at her daughter as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Now, we'll welcome our guests."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, review. I'm not satisfied! But to those who have reviewed, I totally love you guys! Really constructive too : ) Alright, 3 chapters today. That's more than enough.**


	6. The Pool Party

**The Pool Party**

The entire garden was filled with garden tables and chairs, with hundreds of house elves serving guests with food and drinks. About a thousand people decked the vast greenery of the Thorburn mansion, chatting away, eyes steadily following Hermione and her mother as they crossed. Trina promptly hopped from guest to guest, introducing her daughter proudly to everyone, each time earning compliments like "eyes of your mother", "beautiful" and some cheeky parents "wish I had a son to introduce you to".

"Pal, what are you staring at?" questioned an annoyed Draco, after winning wizard's chess for the 2nd time in the row. "You're not concentrating on the game." Draco trailed his friend's eyes towards the far end of the courtyard, where a certain beautiful brunette was chatting animatedly to Trina Thorburn.

"She's so hot, that Granger girl" Blaise goggled "Heard she's the new heiress of the Thorburns"

"I wouldn't bother much about her if I were you, stupid bookworm" Draco replied sulkily, secretly hoping that Hermione would embarrass herself in someway so that his friend would stop staring at her. On the contrary, Hermione waved at her mother, and glided towards them with a smirk. Draco groaned inwardly.

"Hi"

"Hi Hermi-" Draco started, a pink tinge creeping onto his pale face as he looked at her small bikini.

"Hello I'm Blaise! Remember me from Hogwarts?" Blaise offered enthusiastically, cutting off Draco.

"Well, yes of course I do. Slytherin" Hermione replied warily. "Actually, I –"

"DRAKIEEEE"

Pansy. Draco cringed. Blaise looked horrified. Hermione smirked.

A short blonde wearing a bikini too small for herself, encircled her tubby hands around Draco and giggled. Draco plastered on a smirk on his face seeing Hermione's disgust and hugged Pansy closer to him.

Hermione snatched two glasses champagne from a startled house elf and offered one to Blaise sweetly, taking a sip from her own flute. She chatted casually with Blaise while slowly walking away from Draco and Pansy ("Oh Draco! Don't you just think this bikini's perfect?").

Draco watched from afar as Hermione and Blaise settled on a wooden bench, Pansy still going on about her stupid pink bikini. His eyes narrowed when Blaise snaked an arm around Hermione's shoulders, who still seemed oblivious, to Draco's annoyance. _That sneaky bastard._

"Stay here Pansy, I'll be right back" Draco whispered, speed walking towards the pair furiously.

* * *

"Hermione, I was wondering if you… If you have a date for Draco's birthday yet"

"No" Laughed a girlish voice "Unfortunately"

"Well… Then, would you like to go with me?" Blaise asked, blushing. "Just as friends of course" He added hastily, afraid that the pretty girl would turn him down.

"Blaise, we haven't finished our game yet" Draco announced loudly.

Two heads whipped around, startled.

"Later, Draco" Blaise said, rather irritated.

"Just go ahead" Hermione offered. Draco smirked. "And yes, I'll be your date for the ball"

"Really! That's just awesome!" Blaise said happily, a pissed off Draco sulking behind him, fists clenched to a ball, angry that his plan to interrupt had failed.

"I'll see you then… I've got to go upstairs for a bit now" Hermione said to Blaise, smiling. Shyly, she waved (still ignoring Draco) and ran off, disappearing into the crowd, leaving a gaping Blaise and a still sulking Draco alone.

"Dude I just can't wait for the weekend to come" Blaise breathed.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but rather eventful, please review! And love to all who reviewed again : )


End file.
